Polymers having resistance to oil-based and water-based solvents and suitable for forming a film have been variously required. For example, in cosmetics such as mascara, or cosmetics or drugs that are applied to other skins, polymers having resistance to solvents of different properties such as sweat, tears and sebum and capable of forming a film may be required. Polymers, which are applied in preparing cosmetics, are described in Patent Documents 1 and 2.